brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers
Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers is a 2017 racing video game for Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, and other portable consoles by In-Verse. It was confirmed the same day as the first game arrived; Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze. Gameplay It's basically the same as its predecessor, however there will be traps, crazy obstacles and some of them can end beating up the vehicle, and introduces a feature: initial boost, which only can be used in the start of each race. The Graphical detail also took a change of Outlook, instead of a comic-styled art, it will akin to realistic looks, like the Yakuza/Like a Dragon and In-Verse's very own VSRFX series. But maintaining the color style of the first game. Story Time Patrol Skylar Archer, short Sky is a woman from the 26th Century, who comes into the 25th Century to defeat and arrest Shadow, a Space Criminal who ran away and tries to conquer the World as well, however, Sky isn't alone in this travel as she meets Medea Reynard and the others to form an alliance of convenience, albeit Sky distrusted the others at first out of jealousy and shyness, she would eventually be trusted and forms friends with the others even if the field is about entertainment. Shadow isn't alone neither, with the revived Darkness, the clones Melissa and Bazooka Jean, will do the same fight as well as well. The criminal will avoid at all costs being chased by the Patrol. Characters Aside of the returning 30 racers, 11 other racers will join the race. Spoilers are not avoidable. Alternates are also unlockables. Alternates * Berserker * Black Vision II * Kent Richards * Robert Richards Returning Medea, Jeanne, Black Vision, Meza, Jack, Sierra, Fay, Lara, Sheryl, Paris and Winston Sr. are Starters. * Alberto Meza (1) * Lloyd Sierra (2) * Lara Wolf (3) * Kenny Winston (4) * Bob Potts (5) * Fred Saunders (6) * Jet Dark (7)/Kent Richards (27) * Jill Kane (8) * Ren Yvin (9) * Martin Wallace (10) * Roy Monroe (11) * Jack Marston (12) * Cathy Alexander (13) * Jeanne Sterling (14) * Jane Edison (15) * Ralph Stone (16) * Sheryl Monroe (17) * Fay Schneider (18) * May Emmerick (19) * Keita Mizuki (20) * Medea Reynard (21)/Jet Dark II (41) * Paris Reynard (22)/Berserker (42) * Allura Zayne (23) * Bazooka Jean (24) * William Sherman (25) * Ellis Winston (26) * Demitria Stone (28) * Walter Schulz (29) * Reawakened Darkness (30)/Robert Richards (43) New racers Skylar is the only Starter of the Newcomers. * 00. Skylar "Sky" Archer: She's a Time patroller from the future. Considered the protagonist of the sequel. Her car is Rainbow Star. * 31. Leen: He's an alien from another planet. His Car is Smash Thorn. * 32. Arcus: A cyborg who was formerly a human in the past. His Car is Dark Beast. * 33. Benny: Benny is a circus clown who rides a particular car. His Car is Doll Bell. * 34. Peter and Patrick Clark: Twins who ride the same car, as they're in their mid teens. Their car is Gen Ray. * 35. Reuben Michaelis a.k.a. Tempo: He's a wandering Priest, and keyfabe husband with Geena. His car is Red Thunder. * 36. Geena Michaelis: Geena is a supermodel and also keyfabe wife with Reuben. Her car is Blue Thunder. * 37. Alice Sheen: Alice is an ascended pit girl who became a racer to replace her fallen comrade. Her Car is Gemini. * 38. Barrientos: He's a geek boy with big intellect. His car is Thunderstorm. * 39. Melissa: Melissa is an apparent clone and servant of Shadow. Her car is Grim Mark. * 40. Shadow: The main antagonist of the Sequel, is the entity that turned Richard on Darkness. His car is Death Scythe. How to Unlock Characters and Modes * First Row of Racers (5, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 11) - Win Stone Cup * Second Row of Racers (13, 15, 16, 19, 20 and 23) - Win Bronze Cup * Third Row of Racers (24, 25, 26, 28, 29 and 30) - Win Silver Cup * Fourth Row of Racers (31, 32, 33, 34, 35, and 36) - Win Gold Cup * Fifth Row of Racers (27, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42 and 43) - Win Platinum Cup * Track Creator - End the Story Mode * Vehicle Customization - Win more than 50 races in Free Mode. Stages/Courses Stone - Novice * Shin Ventura Road -First Strike- * Water Palace 1 * Materia I * Shin Ventura Road -Second Strike Bronze - Easy * Elysium * Materia II * Polar Place * Elegant Street Silver - Normal * Casino Place I * Fire Road * Crossing Palace * White Wall Gold - Hard * Shin Ventura Road -Third Strike- * Purble Time I * Illusionary World * Golden Road Platinum - Hardest * Purble Time II * Casino Place II * Materia III * The Grand Finale Trivia * The game takes in consideration some characters of the anime. * Death Races are now less obligatory and is a side game instead. * Now each character has their mini prologue and epilogue. Category:Racing games Category:2017 video games Category:Neo Formula Racing series